Ebon
Ebon, real name Ivan Evans, was a juvenile delinquent and gang banger from Dakota. He was affected by the Quantum Vapor, gaining a silhouette appearance and shadow-based powers. Ebon was one of Static's arch-enemies in his years as a young superhero. Desiring control, Ebon continually tried to recruit Bang Babies to join his Metahuman gang, the Meta-Breed. History Ivan Evans spent time in juvenile hall in his teens, and after getting out, he went straight back to his old life. He was a nobody, desperately trying to become big in crime. This led to arguments with his younger brother, Adam, and their father. As any gang banger in Dakota, Ivan was at the docks at the night of the Big Bang. The gas changed him into a living shadow, and he named himself Ebon to reflect his inner darkness. Now that he had power, he started to build a gang around himself, the Meta-Breed, from which he became the leader. He "collected" those Bang Babies that were so horribly misshapen and deformed by the gas that they could not return to their old lives. His first clash with Static occurred when he tried to recruit track star Derek Barnett into the breed. He tried to get Static to join as well, but was rebuffed, and after Static persuaded Derek (now D-Struct) that being a criminal would only destroy what little chance of a future he had, suffered his first defeat at Static's hands. Ebon was a bitter opponent of both Static and his brother, who had also been exposed to the gas and was now Rubberband Man. He first tried to frame Rubberband Man, giving him no option but to turn to crime, but was thwarted when Static exposed the scheme. He was also a staunch enemy of all attempts to revert the effects of the Big Bang, and tried to recreate the explosion twice. At first, he used Timezone to travel back to the Dakota riots, a gang bang even larger than the Docks fight, and stole a tanker full of the mutagen to start the Big Bang five years early. With the cure sprayed into the atmosphere, Ebon lost his powers. Desperate not to be nothing again like he was before the Big Bang and enraged in the abandonment of his oldest ally, Talon, he teamed up with Hotstreak and several other Bang Babies to recreate the Big Bang once more. Unfortunately, the plan backfired, and Hotstreak stole the gas for himself. Ebon pursued him and the two fought, setting off the gas. Ebon and Hotstreak absorbed too much gas, fusing together into an abominable two-headed monster, which possessed both of their powers. They were defeated by Static and Gear, and were later lost at the bottom of the harbor. Their ultimate fate is unknown. Powers and abilities Ebon was a self-proclaimed master of shadow and darkness. After being affected by the Big Bang, Ebon became a living shadow, able to flatten against any surface and move silently and speedily wherever he wanted. He could glide along walls, slip under doors and through cracks, create portals to a location of his choosing, and travel from one shadow to another, as well as absorb other people or objects, carrying them with him. He also possessed inter-dimensional powers, allowing him to disappear in one spot and reappear in another, using this power to kidnap his victims.Static Shock - Foes - Ebon at Warner Bros. Ebon also had the ability to shape-shift his physical body, capable of shaping himself anyway he wants, much like his brother Rubberband Man, although Adam preferred to use his powers for good unlike Ebon. Ebon's primary weakness was intense bright light, especially Static's intense electric powers, which could paralyze and temporarily obliterate Ebon's shadow form. Personality and traits Ebon was a juvenile delinquent even before his transformation by the Big Bang. He was ruthless and a control freak thanks to his position as leader of his own gang, the Meta-Breed. He was also persuasive, as he managed to convince D-Struct to join his gang, although he was unable to convince Static to join, primarily because of Static's own upbringing and deep-seated dislike of criminal gangs. At times, Ebon displayed a high level of cunning, kidnapping Richie Foley in order to get to Static, then later kidnapping Virgil Hawkins to force him to expose his secret identity. He was also not above impersonating his own brother, Rubberband Man, in order to persuade him to join his gang. When Madelyn Spaulding assumed control of the Meta-Breed after helping them escape from prison, Ebon willingly, yet begrudgingly, allowed her to take command of his gang in a rare moment of humility, though he questioned her leadership skills at every opportunity. He also showed a great deal of affection for Talon, though in reality, he loved her for what she had become rather than who she used to be. Appearances * Opening sequence * "The Breed" * "Sons of the Fathers" * "The Big Leagues" * "Bad Stretch" * " " * " " * "Showtime" * "Romeo in the Mix" * "She-Back!" * "Army of Darkness" * "Power Outage" References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with the ability to shapeshift Category:Meta-Breed members Category:Static rogues